As there is continuous demand to produce lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller semiconductor products while the sizes of the semiconductor products are reduced, several processes for satisfying the demand are being tried and applied. A process of reducing a thickness of a semiconductor substrate by thinning the semiconductor substrate includes a process of grinding a back surface of the semiconductor substrate, and as a target thickness of the semiconductor substrate decreases, it is typically more difficult to maintain the reliability of a semiconductor device.